


Lancelot

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Community: camelot_drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Lancelot still doing at Camelot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lancelot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, issy, for the beta :D

Lancelot turned and petted the neck of his horse. He couldn’t watch Gwen and Arthur saying good-bye before this campaign. He loved her with all of his heart but she had chosen Arthur over him. Lance didn’t even know why he still stayed in Camelot, there was no place for him. But he had once sworn loyalty to the king of the realm and what sort knight would he be if he broke that oath? He looked after Gwen when she made her way back to the castle. One day he would make her see what kind of man he really was.


End file.
